Day Of The Carnival
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: A Carnival comes to town wiht many secrets and adventure
1. The Muse

CHALLENGE for the week of 3-18-01

Days Of The Carnival: The Muse

By: Wolfa Moon

The day before a ship came with a full complement of performers. This night was their first performance for them. The whole town had gathered in the square. 

"Look on my works, ye mighty, and despair." The main ringleader of the group yelled to them from the fountain top. "Well not exactly." He jumped down to the ground. "Our show is for the very young to the very old. To the very beautiful," He kissed Tessa hand. "To the very.." The jokester laughed when Montoya gave him a dirty look. The show went on for several hours. Grisham got outshoot by a clown. Vera was chosen to be the victim of knife throwing. Tessa and everyone were enjoying the show. Except she did not notice the doctor. Marta leaned over next to her.

"Something wrong?" Tessa shuck her head no. Marta knew better though. She had known her since a child and cared for her as if her own. Tessa looked around the crowd again. In one of the back corners of the crowds there he stood. 

"Now ladies and gentlemen we would like to present to you are muse. A lady from far lands and small unknown islands. Her Voice has made men crash into shores a many of nights. Our Lady muse, Linthia." A hooded figure stepped forward. Tender fingers moved up and removed the hood. Her head bowed. The audience was silent. She looked up finally. Her eyelids were painted gold. The rest were silver streaks that painted their way across them. The crowd looked at her guessing her age, guessing what she's gonna sing. Guessing what was behind the make-up. The girl's eyes looked over the crowd. They stopped when the fell upon Dr. Helm. She gave him a smile.

"Hello." The crowd said hello back. Tessa noticed her accent of French. "Now I wish you to close your eyes and relax." Everyone mostly closed her eyes. Tessa watched over the crowd. Helm keep his eyes opened and watched her. The Muse began to sing.

"She walks in beauty like the night  
of cloudless climes and starry skies  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
meets in her aspect and her eyes  
Thus mellow'd to that tender light  
which heaven to gaudy day denies." The music seemed to fade as Tessa watched the Doctor. He seemed to be uneasy. Tessa looked back to the singer. Her voice was a sweet soprano. She had finally shut her eyes, held the note then ended. Everyone began to clap around her and stand up. Tessa stood up not to applaud her put to see the doctor. As she looked where he was standing he was no longer there. The Queen's counterpart looked at the singer. She looked directly into her eyes and tilted her head. The Muse looked back around to the crowd. Tessa watched in wonder at the motions of the girl. The ringleader came out and twirled her around. As soon as she was set back down her eyes looked for the Doctor. Tessa had a bad feeling about this. 

TBC


	2. A Questionable Day

Days Of The Carnival: A Questionable Day (PT-2)

By: Wolfa Moon

Tessa got of her buggy and walk into the local store. The performers were there too buying supplies and having a gay old time. She noticed that the Muse was no where to be seen. She saw the ringleader who was teaching a young boy to juggle apples. She approached him.

"Hola Senor." The man looked up at her and smiled.

"Hola back to you Senorita. What can I do for you?" Tessa opened her fan and began to fan herself. The ringleader was quite young, late twenties.

"The muse where is she? She has a very beautiful voice and I wanted to compliment her."

"Well Senorita the Muse, who is Linthia is around. I have no idea of where she is at the moment but I will relay the compliment." Tessa stood there just staring. "Is there something else I can do for you?" Tessa shuck her head.

"No thank you. And can't wait till tomorrow night." With that Tessa walked away. The performances were going to be every other night to get them ready and to get the ligist of the area.

*

The Muse sat on the edge of the Doctor's bed holding onto the bedpost. The Doctor entered the room and closed the door.

"Sorry the other bed is getting fixed. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." The doctor came over and took her arm.

"So how long have you had this pain?"

"Since, since. Oww" She cried when the doctor pushed on her upper arm.

"Sorry." He looked right into her eyes. She looked at him as if a child asking for the meaning of life. "Don't worry there is nothing to fear."

"Well," She rose from the bed. "To conquer fear is the beginning of wisdom."

"Really and what wisdom have you learned?"

"There is no time"

"So live in the moment." He probed up her arm and down.

"If you can catch it." She winced as he touched the spot again.

"True." He looked over the young Muse. "Don't worry about it. You probably just sprained it."

"Ok." She rolled down her blouse sleeve down.

"Any more wisdom young muse?" She placed a hand on her hip and smiled.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away. "

"Then I guess you didn't eat yours."

"Maybe and maybe I did but I might not eat it tomorrow too." She walked into his front office.

"How fortunate for me." He followed her into the room and opened the front door."

"Thank you for your help Doctor… I didn't get the pleasure of your name or maybe I did if I did I'm sorry. So many places, so many people. I tend to forget."

"I see how that can be a problem. My name is Robert Helm."

"Robert Helm now there is name I pray never to forget. Good day Doctor."

"God Day Muse."

"Linthia." She told him and walked out before he could say anything back. Robert turned around from the door and took a seat. She had grown up, he thought, and ever a sharper apple upon the tree of knowledge. Just not all the memories of time intact. 

*

Marta walked through the ally in which the performers had set up shop. A rope ranger had pulled a child in with him and the two began to jump through the loop he had made with it. She smiled at the child's happiness. How she longed for a child. Yet in a way she did, Maria Theresa Alvardo. The man had put the rope down by his legs and began to skip in and skip out. A couple of children joined in to his game. Marta walked on. On the corner a table and tent were set up. In the shade a woman sat looking down at the table. Marta came closer and recognized what she was reading. The woman was reading tarot cards. Marta came under the tent.

"Read anything interesting?" The woman didn't respond. Marta looked down at the cards. The death card lay on top. It was inverted facing the away from the woman. The card had many definitions: change, corruption, inertia, lack of hope, and most of all death itself. The woman looked up at Marta. Fear in her eyes and the search for the unknown answer of the cards. A scream was heard. The woman clenches a knife and stood at the edge of the tent. Marta looked over to what had caused the noise. The man held a hand to his chest.

"Don't worry, I struck you with the back of the sword...oh, sorry, this sword is double-sided." The other man spoke as he walked around the man. The man had faced them no trace of blood. Marta realized by the crowd that it was a pair of performers. Marta looked back to the fortuneteller. She had not let go of the knife. She even clenched it harder then before. Marta realized whatever she had read was not a joking maker. Another scream was heard. Marta looked back to the men. The one who was hit earlier stood sword raised in hand as the other man covered his side.

"A hit, a hit, I do declare a hit." Marta looked back to the woman. She was gone.

TBC

Hope you like.


	3. The Fall

DAYS OF THE CARNIVAL: THE FALL (PT 3)

BY: Wolfa Moon 

The fog had rolled in early and had not departed all day. The town feared the show might be canceled. But fear not, the show continues. All the unperforming characters stood around holding torches to keep the place lit for people to see. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are sorry for the fog. One of our little ladies thought a fog would get her away from doing her spot. Out as they say the show must go on." The ringleader stood back.A group of acrobats come out. They do juggling and flips and things. Maria Theresa looked over the crowd the Doctor had arrived well and sat on one of the local window ceals. Tessa glanced at all the other people in the Square, when she looked at her, it was crowed, as it was before when they performed. 

*

Helm looked over at the crowd. Maria Theresa Alvardo was looking at him again as he noticed her she looked away. He pondered in his head to why she was looking at him. Robert looked over the crowd again. Senora Vera Haldiago gave him a seductive smile. He smiled back to her then regained his attention to the performers. The jugglers were finished and the next act came on. A rope was set up between to stands. Two performers walked on with swords in their hands. They bowed to the audience then got to it.

"Unguard."

"Thanks for the warning." The two began to slash about.

"You killed my mother, you killed my father, you killed my dog, and you at my horse."

"Yes well, if wishes were horses, then beggars might ride."

"Oh how dare you." the two slash about again. The fighter who just spoke hit the other fighter. The sword was tucked under his arm and may it look painful then fell the short distance to the ground. The other man held his hands in the air.

"I am invincible." He jumped down next to the man he head played with. The other man got up beside him. The two bowed and walked off. The ringleader came back on clapping.

"Wonderful balance and god performance of daring. Speaking of daring. The next act is it.." The ringleader went on and on. A hooded man approached the doctor. He handed him a message and left. 

*

Marta looked around on the street they had taken over as their local. She was looking for the gypsy woman. She walked into the tent where she was the other day. The cards were laid out. THREE OF SWORDS. NINE OF SWORDS. WHEEL OF FORTUNE. Marta realized that all these meant doom, but when. Marta walked back to see how Tessa was doing.

*

"During the daylight fog we set up a line between these two building." Pointing tot he hotel and to the church. Senor Haldiago straightened his spectacles to get a better view. "Now ladies we need total silence. This is a dangerous stunt. We only have nets as small areas. Not all is covered. So we need absolutely silence. " The man pointed up to the hotel. A pair of mirrors reflected the light from the torches up on her so the people could watch. "Our Lady to perform this act. Our muse, Linthia." She raised her hands in the air at the sounding of her name. "Now remember complete silence. "Ready!?!" 

"Yes!"

"Any request!?!"

"Keep that damned light on the ropes!" The ringleader smiled back to the crowd.

"Though women are angels, yet wedlock's the devil. No remember complete silence." With that Linthia took her first step onto the wire. The crowd's gazes stay stuck on the Muse. Marta's attention was taken back to the ringleader. The gypsy from the stand was talking with him urgently. The ringleader looked up at the girl in shock. He called over another performer and pointed to Linthia. He ran off grabbing another performer. The ringleader talked back to the gypsy. She got down on the round and drew a circle around her. A prayer circle she realized. Marta looked back to the Muse. She was midway past the first net. She was now over the space between the two. Marta lent over to Tessa. 

"Something is going on." Tessa looked over at her. Marta just gave the look of danger. Tessa looked up to the rope. It was swaying but looked of no risk. But then out of the corner of her eye she spotted a black figure. The rope swayed a little more and she keeps her balance. Tessa looked back to the dark figure. The man was cutting the rope by the small glint of reflected light. There was a snap

*

When you look out over the crowd form here they seem so small. I am always amazed at that I am amongst these small things on this huge earth. The rope sways and I realize the thrill that I dare the life that I risk. My life I risk here for show. I am nothing but a, but a Muse. A singer of songs, an entertainer, a bastard daughter. So what is life except a simple thrill. Why do I walk here? I hide many secrets. They all catch you in the end. The rope sways more but not from me. I look back and see one of those many secrets. I move forward trying to get to the other net before they are done their job. I am such a small person. I am just an entertainer. Shakespeare had written the best line. 'All the world is a stage and all the men and women are simple players.' I guess my games chess. I'm on that board and that queen is soon gonna stare me down. The rope twinges. He got through one of the layers. The crowd looks unworried but worried. Scared for themselves as well as for me. I feel another twinge.

CHECKMATE

TBC


	4. Gypsy Surprise

DAY OF THE CARNIVAL: Gypsy Surprise (pt 4)

DAY OF THE CARNIVAL: **Gypsy Surprise (pt 4)**

Marta sat on the Oriental rug along side the older gypsy from the show. She was chanting in a gypsy language she did not know.

Candles were burning around. The show had stopped as soon as she fell. And the older gypsy ran to her tent. Marta sat there studying the other. Her motions with her hands and the sounds of her voice. Marta could not understands yet recognize.

*

Doctor Helm splashed water on his face. It had been a long night. The sun had risen and woken him as it sprayed across his face. Helm hard some nose and went further into his work area.

"What do you think you are doing?" The muse sat on the table fiddling with something in her hands. Her waist was bond over the cut area.

"Putting my rosary beads back on my rosary. It broke when I fell."

"Your lucky that's the only thing you broke. You are lucky you at least hit the other net or. ."

"Hasta la vista, nice knowing yah, etc. etc."

"Well you should be more careful."

"Thanks dad." She said sarcastically. Helm did a double take to the response. 

"So how do you feel?"

"Better I think. I have to get back. They'll be missing me and I never could stand being in the doctors office for more than this."

"Well you are suppose to be in one when you're hurt."

" And people will begin to worry for that. Cause I'm not."

"Not invincible?"

"Well that's my surprise to them."

"Surprise?"

""The backbone of surprise is fusing speed with secrecy. I intend on infusing my speed in recovery."

"And secrecy?"

"That's a side I rarely let the public see."

"Oh."

"Thank you Doctor. Now can you?" She puts on her dress. She turns around for him to tie it.

"Do you know the proverb 'It is better to be feared than loved, if you cannot be both.'"

"No. But it is better to have both is it not cause you will always have enemies and you will need allies. Cause the one who fear may rebel then where are you."

"Yes but why would they rebel wouldn't they run away."

"Only if they had a strong enough leader."

"Sounds like the Musketeers."

"True. But it is also true in life."

"Like I heard somewhere what we do in life echoes an eternity."

"I'm afraid I never heard of that one."

"It's an ancient military saying."

"Oh, well thank you Doctor again. And I will see you later."

"Yes tomorrow for your check up."

"Merci Doctor. Keep up the faith." Linthia left the doctor alone. Keep the faith, he thought. He looked around the room. Her rosary beads sat on the table.

*

Marta walked into the hacienda and through the kitchen opening. 

"AaYah!" She yelped as something hit her on the bottom. Marta turned around to see the colpert, Maria Theresa, holding a wooden spoon in her hand.

"Where were you?"

"I was talking to the gypsy from the carnival."

"Oh so why all the secrecy. Is she a friend of yours."

"I do not know. But I do know I need to make something for the young muse."

"Linthia? What?"

"I can not tell you. It is a gypsy surprise."

"A gypsy surprise? Marta?" Marta only smiled and went to her room closing the door. "Marta? Marta!?!" She yelled again snapping the woodenspoon against the table.

TBC


End file.
